Midnight Date:::
by Heiri Sakura
Summary: A funny little story, multiple chaptires. Just a funn date for Misa and Light... and maybe more.. ::devilsh grin::


Disclaimer: I don't own the character of DeathNote... I just sit around messing with their lives and planning who **I'd** kill if i owned them...:significant look at L:.. oh, and planning how to make Light fall madly in love with me...:another significant glance:..

They were in her hotel room. She was sitting in the farthest corner from Light pouting and scheming, while Light listlessly flipped through a magazine. She had already tried to jump him what, three times, but four was pushing it. So she just pouted, back facing her target. She had tried everything she could think of... except for the innocent act, wait didn't she try that once? Whatever, she only knew she wanted him, and **right now!** She fisted her little hands and smacked the carpeted floor, he was irritating, just sitting there. He had the freakin' cover girl of one of the most popular magazines meters from him, and willing to put out. And what was he doing? She turned to check, and promptly got even more pissed. He had disposed of the magazine, and was now watching telie, flipping through the channels just as listlessly as the magazine. She glared, glowered, scowled anything to get him to notice her absolute and utter annoyance, and bare tolerance for him right now. Eventually, after several minutes of said looks he turned off the telie and looked towards her.

She was sitting on the floor attempting class-A murder with her expressions, and he didn't doubt that if she had her DeathNote in hand, he would have been quite dead. But as she glared he noticed a little twinkle in the corner of her eye. It was like the reflection of light on water. But wait there were more of the sparkly things, trailing down her cheeks and dripping off her face. Her look had turned from doom to defeat, she was... was she crying?

"Hey," his face took a concerned look. "Misa, are you crying?" She touched her face and then quickly looked away, finally noticing the water on her face, and began to rub furiously at her eyes. Willing the wetness to disappear. She continued until, she felt a sudden presence at her back. She looked up and felt arms wrap comfortingly -loose yet possessively- around her hips. It was Light.

He was looking down on her, Misa. With her little childish face covered in tears, and now effectively smudged make-up. But she was still pretty, you know that kind that is impossible to create, yet somehow they do. She was stronger than he thought, she cried over the little stuff, but when the hard stuff came not a single tear. So it had to be something either small or terribly huge. She hung her head, and he felt the tears drip onto his hands. He didn't have any idea what to do, and that shocked and scared him. That's why he'd put himself around her, trying to see if he could help. She was looking so lost and then suddenly found when he touched her. As if the simple action of him touching her had fixed the problem. Wait, what if that was the problem? He sighed.

"Misa," she blinked and turned her head up to him again. He looked in her eyes, searching for an easy answer and found only one. Again he sighed, but then did something unexpected. His head dipped slowly and his breathe ghosted over her lips, before gently meeting them in a tender and chaste kiss. It lasted a few moments, before Light opened his eyes and looked down on her. Her eyes flicked open slowly and her body relaxed onto his. He cradled her and made up his mind.

"Misa, go get changed," he said as he moved away from her back, she turned with a sad look on her face. He smirked as he slipped on his shoes, and counted the money in his wallet, only ¥ 7272. Not enough for what he would have wanted to do, but he could make it happen, just less pricey.

"What? He repeated himself, and she stumbled over the words. While standing up, to obey, she asked, "Why?" He looked at her and gave one of those sweet smiles, "Because we're going out."

"Out," she repeated perplexed. The contemplation on her face was enough to make him laugh.

Smiling her replied, "Yes, out. Like 'date' out." He waited for her catch the thread, and once she did, her eyes bugged out. She got this bright twinkle in her eyes, and looked like those odd little characters from Sunday cartoon. "You mean with Misa?" she quizzed again.

"Yes, Misa. Misa is who I'd like to go on a date with," Light popped back.

She smiled excitedly and said a few hurried sentences while she rushed to her closet. He heard a large amount of rustling clothe and then a faucet running. Less than twenty minutes later, Misa stood fully clothed and make-up re-applied, in front of a dubious looking Light.

"What?" she quipped in her usual voice.

"You're just ready so fast. I couldn't believe it didn't take hours for you to get ready," he was already turning to open the door, when he spoke over his shoulder. "It's just a nice change," he spoke truthfully. She blushed and followed him out of the doorway, down the hall into the elevator, which he held for her, like a gentlemen. She skipped in delight plain on her features.

She was going on a date, with Light. Could things get better?

the authoress note:...

And so ends chaptire one... I'm planning on making this a few chaptires long..:between three and five: and i hope it's gonna be good. I usually suck at fanfiction. I'm a good editor and reader but writing it...:Light glares at screen: yes well... anyway i think this one turned out wellish.. If i do say so myself.. And Light agrees. So there.. BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH::kough: anyways back to the note, I've only read volumes one through three, because four and up aren't out but i have read some translations bad ones and found some manga scans and translated them myself.. which took forever... but i decided that Misa is my other manga self.. Yep she dresses and acts a lot like me.. Even the third person thing... it's kinda creepy.. Because i was even wearing high pigtails just like hers when we first saw a flash of her... it is super creepy..:shifty eyes: And fun and the same time... but whatever... i don't mind flames, because I'll just bitch back and i love reviews.. Plus they humor your future Empress..:dramatic pause: but if you read and even if you don't review i glomp you::Lightrolls eyes and mumbles.."especially for reading her stupid and pointless minnimarshmellow motivated rant..": what was that dear?..: Ligth lookes scared:but please review with any ideas and comments, questions and random blurbs...

Thanks for the read!

:anime fingers:

Heiri Sakura and :pokes Light, he reluctantly puts up anime fingers to and says:

...Light

:Note Light is anothe name forRaito

and check out my homepage/blog for more psycho Light rants.. .:


End file.
